l'histoire d'une vengeance vengeance meurtrière 2
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Sixtina est morte, mais estce que c'est vraiment fini de nouveaux meurtres des nouveaux suspects et enfin un nouveau meurtrier voici la suite de vengeance meurtrière….
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire d'une vengeance

Chapitre 1 : La suite de l'histoire

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews et j'embrasse ma meilleure amie chouquet Téyana

Résumer :Sixtina est morte, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment fini de nouveaux meurtres des nouveaux suspects et enfin un nouveau meurtrier voici la suite de vengeance meurtrière….

La suite de l'histoire Centre pour dépressifs L4 

Trowa

Elle est morte, de ma faute, et lui aussi, ils sont tout les deux morts par ma faute, mon ange, oh mon ange

-Trowa

-Lukas tu es encore venu, tu es encore là, tu as de la chance parce que eux ils ne sont plus là

-arrête tu deviens cinglé

-tu m'insulte c'est pas bien

-Trowa Sixtina est morte, mais c'est pas a cause de toi

-je l'ai toujours su, je savais qu'a la fin elle finirais par faire ça

-on s'en doutait tous un peu, mais c'est venu tellement vite

-tu lui as dis ?

-Quoi ?

-que tu l'aimais ?

-elle le savais mais je lui ai pas dis, je viens de me rendre compte que je lui ai pas dis…

-Lukas, Lukas tu t'en vas Lukas me laisse pas Lukas

C'est toujours moi qui me retrouve seul….

Lukas

Je lui avait même pas dis je me rappel parfaitement cet instant mais je lui ai pas dis

-Lukas ?

-hum

-tu me fais la gueule ?

-hum

-mais enfin dis-moi quelque chose

Je senti alors son bras m'attraper et je l'ai embrassée

-mais…je…

-je te demande pardon

-je n'ai jamais dis que je t'en voulais mais je pensais pas pardonne-moi mais je ne peux pas rester ici, avec toi je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuie

-hé c'est ma décision et je te cacherais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas …

Pourtant je l'ai abandonnée je lui ai pas dis je t'aime…

Heero

Je suis heureux j'habite avec l'homme que j'aime, néanmoins, a chaque seconde je me dis que j'aurais pus les sauver, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, pourtant tout ça est arrivé et depuis je ne suis plus capable de satisfaire Duo j'ai peur de le perdre…

Duo

Presque un ans a passé depuis la mort de Sixtina et depuis un ans Heero se sent responsable et il dramatise entre la mort prématurée de Quatre, le suicide de Sixtina et en plus la folie dépressive de Trowa, Heero en est presque devenu impuissant il n'arrive plus a me satisfaire sexuellement… Ce week-end, on fête la commémoration de la fin de la guerre….En espérant que le fait de réunir les anciens encore en vie, par une personne dont l'identité nous est totalement inconnue ne déclenche pas une nouvelle série de meurtres, en résumer encore du travail car Heero et moi puisque nous sommes nommé a présent et de plus risquer de prendre un rendez-vous avec le cimetière de la colonie… Soudain mes pensées furent interrompue par la sonnerie de mon GSM …

-Allô commissaire Maxwell

-Duo ?

-qui…qui est-ce ?

-c'est Wufei

-Wuffy mais tu es …

-non pour ma sécurité j'ai été déclarer mort

-que me vaut ton appel ?

-j'ai reçus une invitation a ma nouvel adresse pour ce week-end

-pourtant c'est impossible vu que…

-oui je sais et c'est ça qui est troublant

-tu as une idée de l'organisateur ?

-non, aucune

-Wufei surtout ne viens pas ça sens le roussi

-moi j'ai envie de te revoir Duo

-nous c'est fini je vis avec quelqu'un maintenant

-oui mais rien qu'une fois

-Wufei si tu reviens tout va recommencer …

-Nous ?

-non les meurtres

-je viendrais parce que tout le monde y va point a samedi

-Wufei

Il a raccrocher…

Lukas

-Votre frère peux sortir, les examen sont formel, il ne représente aucun danger pour lui et pour son entourage …

-Quand puis-je le reprendre

-tout de suite si vous le souhaiter

-vous êtes certain qu'il est apte a reprendre une vie normal ? Vous comprenez je n'ai plus que lui et ma sœur je ne supporterais pas qu'il continue a souffrir

-je vais être franc votre frère ne sera plus jamais le même, peut-être qu'il ne pourra reprendre une vie normal mais la vie familiale ne peux que l'aider

-merci docteur

-bonne journée

Je m'avança vers la chambre de Trowa et l'observa longuement… Il regardait par la fenêtre une plume blanche voltigeait doucement retombant sur le sol…

-Trowa

-Lukas, tu es venu me chercher

-oui, tu vas revenir près de moi et Catherine

-Catherine

-oui, elle reviens demain

-alors allons-y…

Fin du premier chapitre 


	2. Chapter 2

L'histoire d'une vengeance

Chapitre 2 :Un étrange anniversaire 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leurs sympathiques reviews et j'embrasse ma meilleure amie chouquet. Téyana

Résumer :Sixtina est morte, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment fini de nouveaux meurtres des nouveaux suspects et enfin un nouveau meurtrier voici la suite de vengeance meurtrière….

Un étrange anniversaire

Navette spatiale pour L4

Yuna

Nous avancions doucement vers L4, où nous n'étions pas revenu depuis la mort de l'ambassadrice de la paix, Sixtina Raberba Winner, la seule d'entre nous qui avait osé venger notre ange, Quatre, mort trop tôt. Je voyageais au côté de mon cousin Seto, qui n'était bizarrement pas là pour les mêmes raisons que moi…

- Alors Seto, que penses-tu de cette commémoration ?

- Contrairement à toi je me fous bien de cette embrouille ! Moi je suis venu car j'ai promis à Duo de l'aider !

- Ok encore un coup foireux ! Qui dois-tu violer ou torturer cette fois ?

- Mais personne ma chère Yuna, ma mission est de débloquer Heero !

- Duo, t'as fais promettre ça !!!

- En quelque sorte !

- Baka, il ne t'a certainement pas demander de te taper Heero !

- Chacun sa façon de comprendre les choses ! Il m'a demander d'aider Heero à bander…

- C'est un résumé à la façon Seto, court, exagérer et grotesque, comme tout ce que tu fais d'ailleurs !

- Tu as manifestement les pieds trop fixé au sol, où est le garçon manqué qui partageais mes délires quand nous étions enfants ?

- Elle est morte avec la guerre, Quatre et Sixtina…

- Gomen…

- Ce n'est rien

- En parlant du congrès, tu as une idée de notre émetteur ?

- Pas la moindre, à mon avis on cours à la mort…

- Alors pourquoi tu es venue ?

- Pour protéger les gens que j'aime

- Et tu crois que ta seule présence suffira ?

- Je l'espère !

- C'est contradictoire ce que tu vas faire, après avoir soutenu Sixti, tu vas certainement empêcher celui qui va continuer son œuvre !

- Je ne sais pas, ces dernier jours les visions n'ont cesser d'accroître, mais je ne sais pas si elle sont dues à l'angoisse ou à mon pouvoir !

- Si ça peut te rassurer j'ai aussi des visions, ils vont mourir c'est un fait…

- Mais je ne fuirais pas même si je dois y laisser ma vie…

Trowa

J'avais repris ma place chez Lukas, je me sentais seul, il passait ses journée dans cette pièce ou je ne pouvais entrer, le salon, l'endroit ou elle s'était donnée la morte et c'était de sa faute à Lukas. Elle l'as rejoint sans même terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé !

Il n'aurait pas du y aller à ce moment là, il fallait que je le fasse moi aussi…

Elle aurait dû rester…

- Sur ce coup là Sixti a été un peu égoïste !

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, tu as pensé tout haut comme souvent…

- Lukas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser partir ?

- Par égoïsme ! Nous sommes tous un peu égoïste !!! Même sans le vouloir…

- Et Sixti en quoi a-t-elle été égoïste ?

- Pour une fois, elle a penser à elle en premier ! Elle nous a laisser…

- Et toi tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça…

- C'est vrai, tu es égoïste

- Toi aussi tu es égoïste !

- Alors les garçons, on sent vos mauvaises ondes à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Catherine, sois la bienvenue

- Alors ? Comment ça va avec Trowa ?

- Rien n'a changer depuis sa mort, parfois il me fait peur

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de lui ! Toi tu as besoin de solitude !

- Et vous deux, arrêtez les messes basses ! Vient plutôt t'occuper de moi Catherine, tu lui parleras après ! De toute façon on sait toujours où le trouver, dans le salon en train de fantasmer sur le fantôme de sa muse…

- Trowa tu es sarcastique, aller tu viens avec moi…

Lukas

J'ai laisser mon frère et ma sœur en tête à tête dans la salle à manger et j'ai rejoins mon salon, ou j'étais à présent le seul… Depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté Sixtina, mon amour, ma vie, mais elle n'était pas partie pour tout le monde, certes elle restait dans les mémoires et dans les cœurs, mais pour moi son esprit empâte avait survécu ! Son corps n'était plus là, mais son âme y était, tout était encore présent elle ne m'avait pas quitté…!

- Lukas, arrête de te lamenter !

- Sixti tu es là ?

- S'il te plaît arrête, je suis là alors dis le moi et ne t'en veux pas !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Je ne peux rester longtemps, il faut respecter l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort !

- Tu reviendras encore ?

- C'est promis

- Je t'aime Sixti…

Catherine rentra alors dans la pièce :

- Il aurait fallut lui dire avant maintenant elle ne peut plus l'entendre

- Sans doute

- Eh oui Lukas ! Peut-être serait-il temps de passer à autre chose

- Catherine, je ne crois pas que ma vie te regarde…

- Excuse-moi j'outrepasse ma position

- Ce n'est rien Catherine, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça ira…

Yuna

J'étais assise sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, alors que mon cousin jouais les femmes fatales devant le miroir :

- A ton avis qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre pour aller rendre visite à Heero ?

- J'ai de très jolies robes si tu veux !

- Je ne sais si tu as remarquer mais je suis un garçon !

- Oh excuse moi je ne savais pas

- Très drôle

- Seto, j'aimerais aller dans la colonie cette après midi

- Aucun problème, on ira …

- Seule !

- Tu va aller voir Sixti ?

- Oui

- Alors vas-y !

- A tout à l'heure

Duo

- Réponds-moi franchement. Tu vas le revoir ? Remarque tu aurais des raisons vu que je suis impuissant !

- Heero, arrête, il y a une chose que tu as et qu'il n'aura jamais !

- Laquelle, des défauts sans doute !

- Non, toi je t'aime !

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je t'ai suivis l'autre jour, tu as été payer 10€ chez David pour te faire enculer !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, que c'est pour notre bien !

- Oui, tu m'en diras tant, tu me trompes avec une pute pour notre bien !

- Bon, ok, je m'en vais !

J'ai claquer la porte de l'appart et me suis mis à courir, le plus vite que je pouvais, mes pas m'ont alors mener dans un endroit où depuis un ans je n'ai jamais mis les pieds, la tombe de Sixti….

Yuna

Je suis arrivée au cimetière et j'ai vu Duo s'agenouiller devant la tombe, je me suis approchée m'apercevant qu'il pleurait, et puis il s'est mit a parler :

- Je te demande pardon ! dit-il timidement, J'ai été con pardonne-moi !

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Yuna, Yuna tu es revenue ma cousine !

- Oui avec ton idiot de cousin qui ne souhaite que t'aider dans tes relations de couple

- Oh le crétin, il veux se faire mon Heero

- Si tu veux l'en empêcher cour le voir ! Aller vite et essuie-moi ces larmes !

- Merci Yuna

- Oh mais de rien !

Duo s'est éloigner et à mon tour je me suis agenouillée :

- Salut, je t'ai apporter des azuras, les petits bonbon qu'on ne faisait que sur L4, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, je suis fier de toi tu sais ! Tu as trouver la force de surmonter ton empathie pour tuer… Tu m'étonneras toujours, tu me manques tu sais …

- A moi aussi elle me manque

- Lukas

- La petite Yuna est revenue au pays

- Je vois que Sixti en a dis trop

- Je suis sensée être native de la terre et pas de L4

- C'est tout ce que je sais

- …Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras !

- Je m'en doute, c'est troublant comme toi et Sixti vous êtes si semblable alors que vous n'êtes que cousine !

- Ne me confond pas avec elle, la différence est que moi je ne t'aime pas

« Oh le mensonge, Yuna »

- Sur ce ! A demain Lukas

- A demain, sale joune !

- T'es repartit coq anglais ?

- Non car tu es une femme à présent, tu n'es plus la vilaine fille avec qui je faisais les 400 coups !

- Tu as raison, la guerre m'a changer, bon à demain !

Vendredi soir chambre de Seto

Duo

- Seto Maxwell Kaiba

- Duo, mon cousin, pauvre chou, je suis tellement désolé pour toi, je vais t'aider c'est promis

- Mais Seto, je ne veux pas que tu m'aide, je ne veux pas que tu le touches !

- Je suis sûr que lui ne dira pas non !

- Dis plutôt qu'il n'aura pas le choix, oui !

- Chut, chut, Duo je te promet de ne pas lui faire de mal, tu le récupéra dans le même état que l'année passée, laisse moi faire et tu verras, ou tu es condamné à aller chez David, faire ce que je pourrais te faire moi même sans allonger 10€ ! Mais laissons le temps où j'étais ton professeur si loin qu'il est et tu sais comme David est fier de t'avoir comme client ! Il se vente beaucoup de t'avoir eu dans son lit, quel cruel destinée de continuer à se faire enculer par une petite pute parce que son amant n'a plus rien dans les couilles, quel honte Duo tu n'arrives même pas à le faire bander !

- Quoi que tu dises tu n'y touchera pas !

- Bien alors va vite chez David, va chercher les photos compromettante qu'il s'apprête a mettre sur le net !

- Non, il n'a pas fait de photos !

- Eh si Duo, c'est la dure réalité…

- Le traître !

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, prends ton temps !

Seto

L'imbécile frustré va à présent se ruer chez David qui a reçu des ordres précis et ne le lâchera pas de sitôt, attention Heero moi je vais te faire bander…

Fin du chapitre 2 


	3. Chapter 3

L'histoire d'une vengeance 

Chapitre 3 :le plan machiavélique de Seto 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note :un énorme bisous à mes amis que je retrouve encore une fois. Cette fois à Arras vivement le concer,t vive les indochinois …. !

Résumer :la fête va bientôt commencer qui sera le premier à être tuer ???? mais tout d'abord qui sera le premier à se faire sauter Heero ou Duo ???

Le plan machiavélique de Seto 

Maison de David

David

Duo venait d'arrivé en hurlant, suite à ce que Seto m'avait demander. J'avais annulé tout mes rendez-vous et j'avais invité un ami, il m'avait donner 10 000 € pour m'occuper de lui et je comptais bien en profiter car en plus de l'avoir désirer depuis l'école, Seto en aurait pour son argent :

- David, tu as des photos !

- Je suis désolé Duo… Jonathan attrape le !

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Avec mon ami, nous l'avons attacher à une chaise :

- Bon voilà le plan

- Détache-moi, tout de suite !!!

- Non, tu m'écoutes Duo, Seto m'as donné 10000€ pour m'occuper de toi, il m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une bonne leçon !

- Mais non, David s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

- Petit ! De un c'est déjà frustrant de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin que tes fesses et la on me paie pour aller plus loin, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, John passe moi le tampon !

- Tiens…

- Je suis désolé Duo, mais on va devoir y passer, John et moi ne pourrions rien faire contre toi

- Ne m'endors pas …

- Désolé mais je suis obliger…

- Aide-moi, il ne restera pas longtemps endormi, on va l'attacher au premier sur le lit SM mais on va le déshabiller avant !

- Oh dis-moi tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il était si beau !

- Oui, j'avais omis ce détail

- On pourrais déjà commencer

- Alors ça n'aura plus rien d'excitant, quand il se réveillera nous ferons ce que nous voudrons de lui !

- Tout ?

- Oui John, tout !

Seto

Je suis arriver devant chez Heero et Duo et j'ai frapper, Heero m'a ouvert étonné de ma présence .

- Si tu cherche Duo il est sorti, me dit-il se recouchant dans son divan comme si je n'étais pas là

- Mais je ne suis pas là ! pour Duo

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais être là

- Pour ton problème de libido

- Mais, je n'ai aucun problème

- Ton impuissance

- Bon… De qui tu le sais ?

- Par Duo lui même, alors je t'explique ma mission, te permettre de bander, te violer, te torturer s'il le faut !

- Et Duo a accepter ça !?

- Non

- Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Bien tu l'auras voulu

- Non Seto écarte toi, éloigne toi de moi !

- Voilà tu es à ma merci !

- Range-moi cette arme !

- Déshabille-toi !

- Tu auras beau essayer ça ne fonctionnera pas ! Tu ne m'excites pas, plus rien ne m'excite même pas l'homme que j'aime !

- Aller déshabille-toi!

- Vas-y tue-moi !

- Baka ! dis-je le giflant

- Prends ce que tu veux et va t'en !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as qu'a prendre ce que tu es venu chercher et partir ça m'est égale !

- Tu me donnes la permission de te prendre de tenter de t'exciter ? Et Duo qui pourrais rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, c'est plutôt dangereux non ?

- Duo me déteste, il préfère aller donner 10 € à David !

- Alors je t'attache…

- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne me défendrais pas…

Je l'attachais solidement, après avoir retirer tout ses habits, car comme tout le monde le sais j'aime qu'on me résiste et la seule façon s'étais de lui dire où étais Duo…

Je commençais mon exploration de son corps descendant doucement le long de son torse m'attardant sur chaque petit bout de chaire et plus j'avançais et plus je me rendais compte que rien ne ce passait au niveau de son entre jambe alors que de mon côté j'étais plutôt en forme.

Je décidais alors de titiller son bijou, il émit une légère plainte et son membre se mit à réagir peu a peu, il se mit alors à souffrir à cause de cette année sans même bander. Plus il souffrait plus ça m'excitais, je me délecta alors de la précocité de son éjaculation, me caressant avec insistance l'entre jambe, je me relevais :

- Tu sais Heero, Duo ne rentrera pas tout de suite, même je crois qu'il en a pour un moment !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Détache-moi !

- Il est chez un ami qui s'occupe exclusivement de lui ce soir ! dis-je avant de le pénétrer violemment

- Non, Seto ! Ordure !

- Vous me remercierez plus tard…

David

Lui, nu, sur ce lit, bien qu'attacher, il avait l'air d'un ange, il était beau, tellement beau, son corps de satin sur ce lit à la portée de mes mains, je vis alors ses yeux s'ouvrir, d'un regard accusateur :

- Bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?!

- Non j'ai attendu ton réveille

- Oh, comme c'est gentil, alors tu commences ?!

- Tu es impatient !

- Plus vite tu commences, plus vite tu auras fini et plus vite je pourrais rejoindre Heero, mais je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard, Seto a dû prendre son pied, mon pauvre amour, j'ai tellement mal pour lui ! Tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fou, je veux rejoindre Heero, je ne viendrais plus jamais ici… Si a cause de ce con je perds Heero, je m'en remettrais pas, je me fou de tout le reste si j'ai plus Heero à côté de moi… Tu sais je t'avais toujours considérer comme un ami depuis l'école, c'est pour ça que je suis venu chez toi plutôt que chez quelqu'un d'autre, quand j'ai rencontrer Heero, il était froid, distant puis la guerre c'est terminée et ce n'est qu'après trois ans que Heero et moi nous nous sommes aimés ! Mais depuis qu'elle est morte, il a tellement changer, mais je l'aime, je l'aime, pitié David détache-moi, laisse moi rejoindre Heero ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !!! dit-il alors que je voyais ses larmes couler le long de ses joues…

J'étais ému de son histoire, de sa souffrance, ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient de s'humidifier, Duo était à bout je le voyais, je le sentais, il me faisait de la peine, je me mis a genoux devant lui.

- Tant pis pour Seto, je lui rendrais son argent ! J'aime quelqu'un, tu sais… C'est un client qui parfois deviens mon collègue, mais je crois qu'il ne prend que du plaisir avec moi… Alors vas-y dépêche toi ! Si tu as la chance d'aimer et d'être aimer même s'il ne peux te satisfaire, ne reviens plus chez moi Duo ! dis-je, le détachant

- Merci David

Duo a quitter la pièce, se rhabillant tout en avançant, il est parti, John est alors entrer vêtu de son peignoir de soie :

- Oh la poisse, tu as laisser partir notre dîner tant pis je me contenterais de toi ! Tiens voilà ton cadeau (pour la total 50€) !

- Reprends ton argent Jonathan…

- M… Mais pourquoi ?! Tu ne veux plus que je viennes ?!

- Non, je ne veux plus que tu paies, pour quelque chose que j'aime faire avec toi …

Duo

J'avais beau accélérer, je n'allais pas encore assez vite ; j'espérais que Seto n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout. Il y a longtemps que nous aurions dû résoudre ce problème ensemble, je freinais alors brusquement devant notre maison et descendis de la voiture, ne prenant même pas le temps de fermer à clef.

J'ai ouvert la porte avec violence et je suis entrer, aucune trace de Seto, je m'avançais et trouva Heero coucher, nu, dans le canapé. Il sanglotait, je m'approchais et m'agenouillais devant lui :

- Je te demande pardon Heero, je me suis laissé avoir par Seto ! Je suis tombé dans son piège et il en a profité, je te demande pardon…

- Non c'est moi qui te demande pardon… J'ai été excité par la situation bien malgré moi et j'ai…

- Et tu crois que ça t'as guéri que tu pourras enfin !…

- Je voudrais tellement le savoir mais je suis sûr que tu me hais…

- Non, tu te trompes je t'aime, je t'aime Heero !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Duo ?? Me permettrais tu de… ?

- Oui, je te le permet …

Il m'embrassa passionnément sans aucune retenue, différemment des quelques baisers depuis cette année passée, cette fois, il m'avait vraiment embrasser comme au tout début, comme cette nuit d'orage qui a changer ma vie il y a plus d'un ans…

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

L'histoire d'une vengeance 

Chapitre 4 :Le sang

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : un énorme bisous à mes amis que je retrouve encore une fois. Cette fois à Arras vivement le concert, vive les indochinois …. ! ….

Résumer :David n'a pu se résoudre à violer Duo, alors que Seto a réussi à rendre ses capacités à Heero après tant d'aventure le sang coulera t-il à nouveau … ?

Le sang

Maison de David

le fantôme

Comme un fantôme, je hante la nuit et je venge ceux qui sont mort en tuant les vivants, aujourd'hui pour la première fois je vais te rendre hommage Sixtina…

Et je vais commencer par la première personne qui aurait dû t'aider au nom de votre profonde amitié ; David…

Comme un félin, je rentre dans le noir de la maison sans vie de David, franchement quelle ironie, une si jolie maison pour un chômeur ! Son secret était quand même flagrant mais quand on sait que même des hommes politiques se rendent chez lui, sa petite prostitution, pour son bon plaisir, mais ce soir tout sera fini. David ne recevra plus jamais de visiteur en quête d'une satisfaction sexuelle, s'en est fini de lui ! Ce soir David va mourir car enfin le fantôme va prendre la relève, le premier mort avant mon cruel bain de sang.

Je m'avançais discrètement vers sa chambre et m'aperçut que ce cher David n'était pas seul, vu les bruits étranges qui provenaient de la chambre. Je rebroussais chemin et revint dans le salon, la plus sadique des idées en tête.

Notre cher David regrettera amèrement de prendre tellement soin de ses katanas et de les avoir aiguisés… Décidément même dans la mort cela l'aura poursuivit !

Sa vie c'était le sexe et cela le restera…

Je continuais et suivit mon idée, les mains vêtues de mes gants noirs, et dans celle-ci le magnifique sabre japonais qui ornait fièrement le salon puis repris le chemin de sa chambre.

La porte était ouverte, j'entrais. John l'ami et client de David était appuyer contre le mur alors que celui-ci était juste derrière lui… Et d'un geste ferme je plantais mon arme à travers leur deux corps ; transperçant leurs deux cœurs l'un après l'autre avant que celle-ci ne se plante dans le mur. Voici l'ouverture de mon opus ; passons au premier thème …

Duo

Le matin se levait, après une semaine de repos total le crime venait de reprendre du service.

Je me dépêchais de réveiller Heero après le coup de fil de la nouvelle standardiste Hilde, mon amie de toujours.

Que n'était pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que nos victimes n'étaient autre que John et David, finalement s'il aurait continuer il serait toujours en vie… Ou bien je serais mort aussi !

…Enfin, la question était : « Ces crimes étaient-ils liés à l'anniversaire de la guerre? »

Cela m'aurais étonné, vu que ni David, ni Jonathan, n'avaient participés à notre guerre et d'un côté David n'avait pas que des amis, même Heero aurait pu… Non, Heero n'aurait pas pu…

Et John aurait été un témoin gênant… Alors quelle théorie est la bonne ?

Qui a tuer la pute du quartier, la question qui tue … !

- Heero, Heero, réveille toi mon amour !

- Bonjour toi

- Bonjour, dis-je l'embrassant, Aller debout ! David Thuya et Jonathan Thio, on été retrouver mort, ce matin…

- Quoi ?Comment ?

- Euh, je crois qu'on doit aller voir je ne sais comment expliquer

- Allons-y

…

Trowa

C'est étrange comme ses chemises ont encore son odeur.

C'est certainement ça qui la rendait si triste quand elle ouvrait ses armoires… Un an déjà… Et c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'on vide sa maison.

Lukas, cet imbécile, s'est enfermé dans la chambre de Sixti, comme si elle n'était qu'à lui !

Mais Sixti n'était à personne, elle n'est qu'un souvenir éternelle à cause de lui…

Je me rappelle de ce jour ; elle était si désespérée…

Je m'étais aventuré chez Sixtina comme chaque jours depuis la mort de Quatre… Je ne pleurais jamais devant elle… Pourtant ce jour là, il avait une semaine que Quatre était mort.

Je n'avait pas vraiment d'heure quand j'allait la voir et je l'ai trouvée en pleur, hurlant de toute sa douleur après avoir tout cassé dans sa maison. C'était la seule fois ou j'ai craquer et j'ai pleurer, pleurer de la voir souffrir, elle nous manque, elle me manque…

Heero

Bonjour monsieur le procureur, bonjour commissaire Maxwell….

- Bonjour Sally, alors quels sont vos conclusions ?

- Ils sont mort sur le coup, transpercés en plein cœur

- Tu as des indices, ou autre ?

- Non, d'ailleurs ce mode opératoire me replonge un an en arrière

- Le sérial-killer Sixtina Raberba Winner

- C'est ce que je pensais répondit Duo, quelqu'un reproduit les actes de Sixtina

- Du calme Duo, on en a pas encore assez pour faire des conclusions hâtives

- Exactement, nous n'avons rien !

- Hilde… Prends la liste des clients et interroge tout ces gens… Ah et avant que tu ne te poses des questions, oui, Duo est dedans !

- Hum hum

- J'ai rien dis !!!

- A peine !

- Duo sur cette liste il y a deux maxwell…

- Y a t-il des noms qui sont déjà apparu dans l'affaire Winner ?

- Oui, Barton et Chang

- Lukas Barton ?!

- Non Trowa Barton… Sa dernière visite remonte au début de la guerre et Wufei est venu il y a une semaine

- Impossible, il est mort !

- Non Heero, Wufei est encore en vie, il a été placé sous protection judiciaire après son attentat…

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Monsieur le procureur ne devrais pas faire une crise de jalousie, on est d'accord ? On en parlera ce soir !

- Oups, désolé !

Ancienne résidence Winner, chez Lukas

Lukas

- Tu es sure que tu veux habiter seul ici ?

- Je préfère rester chez elle et tout laisser tel que c'était, je veux qu'elle continue à vivre à travers cette maison !

- Mais elle est morte, elle ne reviendra plus !

- Laisse-moi y croire, je veux juste y croire, même si c'est pas vrai… Même si je deviens fou, laisse moi juste y croire, laisse moi seul s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin que tu me laisses tranquille !

Catherine a quitter la pièce inquiète et impuissante face à ma douleur.

- Lukas, Lukas, oublie-moi !

- Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi

- Vis ta vie, ouvre les yeux ! Quelque part il y a une femme qui t'aime !

- Mais je ne veux que toi, moi !!! Je n'aime que toi, Sixti ne me demande pas de t'oublier, je t'aime !

- Alors je ne reviendrais plus, c'est mieux comme ça !

- Non, ne pars pas ne me laisse pas Sixti….

Le silence c'est installer, un ange est passer …

Résidence Barton

Heero

- Bonjour Trowa

- Yuy que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je ne veux pas remuer le passé Trowa, ni te rappeler la mort de Quatre, mais j'ai des questions à te poser sur David

- David ? Je ne vois pas !

- David, la pute de la colonie, celui qui a été à l'école avec Duo et Quatre !

- Ah oui David, ce David, il y a très longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu

- Il est mort

- Non ?! Bah d'un côté, il n'avait pas que des amis tout ces couples exploser, ces compagnons tromper, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider !

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu as été son client…

- Si tu veux tout savoir j'ai vécu ma première fois avec David lors de son voyage sur L3, et je ne l'ai revus que trois fois depuis, et comme après j'ai aimer Quatre, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis, même pas depuis la mort de mon ange…

- Nous nous demandions si nous n'allions pas revivre le scénario de l'affaire Winner !

- L'affaire Winner ? Tu as vu comme tu parles de Sixtina, on dirais que tu parles d'un vulgaire criminel, si tu es là pour me parler d'elle de cette façon, sort de suite !

- Tu sais très bien que je la respecte profondément et que je ne lui reproche rien, mais pour mon plus grand regret quand on est juge d'instruction on ne peut se baser sur ses sentiments !

- Excuse-moi, je me suis emporter…

- Et Lukas ? Il est là ?

- Il a emménager à la résidence Winner, il dit qu'il refuse de la laisser à des inconnus…

- Il a raison …Et quand va-t-on ouvrir son testament ?

- Bientôt, tu sais il ne ce passe pas un jour sans que je me rappelle de leurs morts à tout les deux… Ils comptaient tellement pour moi et pour nous tous ! Le corps inerte de l'homme que j'aime sur le sol du libra, inonder de son sang et Sixti dans ce salon… C'est étrange mais leur corps étaient dans la même position, oh Quatre, mon amour…

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal !

- Je me fais du mal si je veux ! Je ne veux pas de tes conseils, je veux que tu me laisse tranquille, si je veux me morfondre, je me morfond, c'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux !

- Même tuer ?

- Si je le voulais je le ferais, mais pourquoi cette question ? Tu me prends pour un meurtrier ?! Alors mets-moi en prison qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Que je te frappe, que je t'insulte ? C'est quoi la solution pour changer de vie, d'endroit… Tue-moi Heero, tue-moi… Je t'en supplie Heero ! Aide-moi à le rejoindre !

Il pleurait, là, devant moi.

Il me suppliait de le tuer… Dans cet état jamais Trowa n'aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

Je me retrouvais alors face à une si lointaine amitié, que j'avais oublier, j'ai raté tellement de chose… En y pensant je n'ai même pas été là pour lui alors qu'il était mon meilleur ami !

On oublie bien souvent ses amis ; les préoccupations du moment, les problèmes qui n'en finissent pas et puis on oublie… Le temps passe et on se rend compte à quel point on a été égoïste… On déçoit et l'amitié en souffre….

Fin du chapitre 4 

Dans ma vie j'ai fais des erreurs comme tout le monde, mais j'en ai fait que je regrette, j'ai oublier que j'avais une amie, une véritable amie et elle s'appelle Sheina.

Il ne se passe plus un jour sans que je ne pense à elle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacré mais ces quelques mots lui sont adressés.

Je t'adore ma Sheina,

À nos 7 ans d'amitié

Téya


	5. Chapter 5

L'histoire d'une vengeance

L'histoire d'une vengeance 

Chapitre 5 :La vérité sur Yuna

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note :un énorme bisous à mes amis que je retrouve encore une fois, cette fois à Arras ! Vivement le concert vive les indochinois …. !

Résumer :David décède en même temps que Jonathan, l'enquête commence, Wufei réapparaît et Ilde disparaît, qui va mourir ensuite ? Qui est l'assassin … ?

La vérité sur Yuna

Yuna

Je n'ai presque plus de souvenir d'elle, je ne voulais plus la voir depuis la mort de Quatre.

Rester à ses côtés me détruisais. Sa souffrance s'ajoutais à la mienne et devenais un fardeau qui m'aurais été fatal. Pourtant je l'aimais, elle, Sixtina, ma sœur. Oui, ma sœur !

Notre maman n'a jamais été quelqu'un de sérieux. Je suis rousse, elle était blonde… La différence de père… Moi je n'étais pas une Winner… Mais nous savions tout les trois ; nous étions les seuls à savoir et on ne nous l'avais jamais cacher.

Maintenant je suis toute seule, sans eux, je ne les entends plus rire, je ne les vois plus sourire, mon frère, ma sœur, tout les deux je les ai perdu…

Mon cœur n'a à présent plus de racines… Les beaux jours reviendront-ils un jour ?

A quoi bon… Je n'ai plus rien et Lukas ne verra jamais en moi que le reflet de ma sœur, que se passera-t-il encore en ta mémoire ? Allons-nous mourir l'un après l'autre ? Je sais si c'est toi qu'il venge, cet l'assassin. Mais il nous tuera, je le sais… Parce que…

Ilde

Avec Sally et Howard, nous travaillons depuis deux jours pour un employeur anonyme au nom d'une commémoration où nous étions nous même invité.

Nous travaillons dans la peur absolue que tout recommence et que nous ne soyons de nouveau plus en sécurité


	6. Chapter 6

L'histoire d'une vengeance

L'histoire d'une vengeance 

Chapitre 6 :Le châtiment

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre : Angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autres choses

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note :un énorme bisous à mes amis qui me manquent terriblement encore une fois toit et moi …

Résumer :Howard, Sally et Ilde on perdu la vie, qui est l'assassin, qui sera le prochain ?

Le châtiment

Assassin

Enfin, l'heure de l'ultime vengeance est arrivée. Je vais tuer Wufei, le massacrer , le torturer, le faire souffrir jusqu'au bout, l'humilier, le mettre à genoux et qu'il me supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal de ne pas le tuer, de lui laisser la vie sauve… Mais je ne lui laisserais aucun répit, il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait …

Wufei

Le jour se levais sur la colonie, j'avais atterri quelques minutes plutôt et je me préparais à frapper chez Duo, c'est lui qui vînt me répondre en boxer noir moulant.

- Wufei !

- Duo tenshi, viens plus près

- Non, lâche moi, arrête, Heero !

- Tu te prends pour qui, pour le toucher sans y être autorisé ?!

- Son mec

- …Son ex oui, mais son mec c'est moi ! Moi vivant tu ne poseras jamais tes sales pattes de violeur sur mon Duo

- Si tu parles de Quatre, il était consentant

- Menteur, je vais te faire la peau

- Non Heero, tu ne peux pas, tu es procureur… dit-il doucement dans son oreille

- Va t'en Chang, va t'en et ne reviens plus jamais, personne, tu n'as plus personne, même plus un ami.

Oh mais si j'ai des amis, tu vas voir mon ami, lui m'accueillera les bras ouverts …

Le fantôme, ou assassin

J'étais tranquillement assis dans le salon, je brûlais des photos où nous étions ensemble, les morts et les vivants, je faisais disparaître tous ces mensonges… Quand on vînt frapper à ma porte… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Wufei, le pire de tous, le violeur, l'assassin, le traître…

- Wufei, comment ça va ?

- Mais ça va très bien je te remercie

- Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?

« de l'arsenic, de la digitale,…ce que tu veux qui peut te tuer »

- Un café si tu as !

- Un bonbon, un azura peut-être ?

- Non merci

Je lui fis son café et décida de ne pas l'empoisonner… Juste opérer de la même façon qu'il l'a fait avec Quatre. J'y intégrais un peu de ce qu'on appelle la drogue du viol…

- Tiens, ton café

- Merci

Il le bu d'une traite et me complimenta avant de stopper net. La tasse ce fracassa sur le sol.

- Tu sais Wu, je n'avais rien contre toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Tu n'en as pas l'idée ? Vraiment pas ?

- …Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre… Mais… Je le désirais ! Lui ne voyait qu'elle, toi et l'autre, juste ça… Et moi je le voulais.

- Toi tu le désirais, moi je désir me venger, qu'est ce que tu as ressenti quand tu l'as violé, quand tu l'as pénétré, et lui qu'a t-il ressenti ?… Tu vas les manger ces azuras de grés ou de force, je t'obligerais… Je veux que tu t'étouffes avec, je vais te torturer, te tuer, te faire souffrir, tu n'est pas mon ami, je te hais… Et elle, elle n'avait qu'un but : te tuer !

- Elle a échouée

- Je ne ferais pas cette erreur, moi je te tuerais de sang-froid, de mes mains, surtout que, pendant trois heures, tu ne bougeras pas… Je t'explique le programme : je ne te violerais pas ça c'est sur, mais je vais te déshabiller et t'attacher et puis tu verras…

Je le déshabillais puis lui attachait les pieds au fauteuil, les bras au portemanteau. Je pris soin de poser des gazettes au sol afin qu'il n'y aie aucune trace de sang. Je sélectionnais ensuite dans la cuisine un sublime couteau de chef, 22 cm de lame, tranchant comme un rasoir, une fine pointe aboutissant à cinq centimètre de large.

- N'est-il pas magnifique ce couteau, Wu ?

- Alors ou va t'il se poser en premier… dis-je, posant la pointe sur sa gorge.

Je descendis le couteau le long de son torse avant de faire le tour de son entrejambe puis de frapper dans son coté droit. Je ris de sadisme voyant sa douleur. Bon, à présent livrons-nous à un petit exercice d'écriture…

Ma lame s'enfonça légèrement dans sa chair, dessinant très lentement la lettre Q.

Cela fait mal Wu, mais je ne fais que répète, tu as posé t'a signature sur Quatre alors je te signe en son nom on y va pour le U A T R E…

Porc ça t'excite ? On va remédier à ce dérèglement :

- Non, ne fais ça noooooooooooooon

Je pris son membre entre mes mains, tirant dessus avant de le couper.

- Ahhhahhhahhah

- Hum… ça fait mal hein ? Mais ce n'est pas encore assez !

J'entrais alors la lame entre ses fesses et fit des va et viens comme pour une pénétration :

- Voilà ce que ça fait quand on te viol !

- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahh non

- Maintenant c'est fini…

Je sortis mon arme et l'acheva d'une balle en plein cœur.

Je détachais le corps mort du chinois, et l'enroula dans le tapis avec les gazettes, n'oubliant pas de ranger mon trophée dans de la glace…

Je l'ai ensuite chargé dans le coffre, et je me dirigeais vers le cimetière…

Je trouva deux planches de bois que je clouais ensembles en forme de crucifix avant de clouer le cadavre dessus et de la planter sur la tombe de Quatre.

J'ai remballé le tapis, le brûlant sur le bord de la route, j'ai nettoyer la voiture et remis le salon tel quel avec le deuxième tapis que j'avais à la place de l'ancien… Le crime parfait…

Yuna

Il était assez tôt quand, avec Lukas, nous sommes allés sur la tombe de Sixti.

J'avançais la première, suivie de Lukas qui regardait le sol en me parlant.

Je stoppais net devant la vision apocalyptique d'un homme crucifié sur l'autel des Winner…

- Wufei ?! dis-je avant de m'évanouir dans les bras de Lukas qui me rattrapa de justesse

- Eh Yuu ! Réveille-toi Yuna !

- Mon dieu , donne moi ton téléphone, on doit appeler Heero et Duo….

Duo

Nous venions d'arriver sur les lieux, après le coup de fil de Yuna qui n'avait pas souhaitée tout nous expliquer au téléphone. Quand je vis ce carnage, je compris pourquoi…

- Yuna, ça va ?

- On a touché à rien, on t'attendait…

- QUATRE

- On est tous en danger Duo, c'est un tueur en série

- Oui et il se venge

- J'aimerais t'aider…

- Ah non Yuna, c'est bien trop dangereux

- …Lukas je crois que niveau danger je m'y connais !

- Ok, tu restes avec nous

- Alors je reste aussi !

- Duo regarde ! Il a été castré… La plupart de ses plaies sont ante mortem

- Il a été longuement torturé

- Il a été pénétré avec un objet tranchant…

- C'est une vengeance, l'assassin à perdu la raison !

- Duo, il nous faut la liste des survivants de la guerre !

- Elle est faite, il suffit de barrer Wufei…

Duo Maxwell

Heero Yui

Trowa Barton

Lukas Barton

Wufei Chang

Seto Maxwell

Yuna Raberba Maxwell

Cathrine Bloom

Sally Po

Howard

Ilde

- Dans ces personnes qui aurait un mobile ?

- Duo, Seto, Lukas, Catherine, Sally, Ilde, Howard, toi et moi étions son ami… Trowa était l'amant de Quatre… Mais on peut tout envisager : que Seto ai été amoureux de Quatre, que Lukas soit homo…

- Dans tes rêves !

- Trowa est incapable de tuer…

- Il doit être mort depuis plus d'une heure ou deux…

- Lukas et moi ensemble, vous deux… Je présume que c'est la même chose !

- Il y a autre chose qu'on doit savoir ?

- Je suis la sœur de Quatre et Sixti

- Oui ça je le savais !

- Mais comment ?

- Maman me le disait tout le temps…

- Bien nous allons voir Trowa… Et vous… ?

- Je vais chez Sally !

- Et moi je dois aller voir Ilde, elle n'est pas venue travailler ce matin !

Le médecin légiste ce chargea du corps et nous sommes parti chez les Barton…

Duo

Je frappais à la porte sans recevoir aucune réponse.

Ilde n'était pourtant pas du genre à ce lever tard, au contraire, elle était toujours à 7h au bureau, jamais malade, toujours à l'heure. J'ouvrais alors la porte avec la clef qu'elle m'avais donnée.

Je m'aventurais dans l'appartement sans vie et n'y trouva personne.

Où pouvait-elle être ? Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle n'avait pas pu venir au travail… Nous sommes tout ce qu'il lui reste, famille et amis… Où est-elle ?

Lukas

Nous sommes arrivés chez Trowa. J'ai sonné et Yuna m'a regarder d'un air étonné. Trowa a ouvert :

- Ah c'est vous… Tu sonnes maintenant… ?!

- Oui car j'accompagne Yuna en tant qu'adjoint du commissaire Maxwell

- Sublime ! Encore un autre poulet en ville !

- Je suis venue t'interroger sur Wufei Chang…

- Pourquoi, il est suspect ?

- Non, il est mort !

- Ah ! Tant mieux !

- Tant mieux ?

- Je ne pleurais pas sur le sors de celui qui a violé Quatre !

- Oui, je comprends… Tu l'avais revu depuis son retour sur L4 ?

- Euh…Non, répondit-il avec une hésitation comme s'il cachait quelque chose

- Catherine est là ?

- Oui, dans la cuisine !

- Trowa où étais-tu ce matin vers 6 heures ?

- Ici avec Catherine nous dormions !

- Elle peut le certifier ?

- Si nous dormions nous étions pas dans le même lit que je sache ! Sa chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir ! Mais elle m'aurais entendu descendre !

- Et lors de l'assassinat de David et Jonathan, je présume que vous étiez tout les deux ici ?

- Les trois ! Lukas habitait encore ici… Mais Lukas dormais dans le salon, donc, il m'aurait vu…

- Cela ne qualifie pas un alibi ! Tu es suspect et Catherine aussi !

- Et Lukas et toi ?

- J'étais à l'hôtel je jouais aux cartes avec Seto !

- Lukas est incapable de tuer quelqu'un…

- …Tout le monde en est capable !

Heero

Après dix minutes sans réponse, je défonçais la porte.

J'avançais doucement, à l'affût d'une présence.

Rien. L'appartement était vide et d'après la trentaine de messages qui fessaient exploser le répondeur, il y avait déjà quelque jours…

Ce répondeur m'intriguait, je sentais que j'aurais un indice en écoutant la bande, le premier message ne dialoguais rien d'intéressant juste une étude de marché, le deuxième c'étais Ilde qui demandait si elle se voyaient toujours à 18 heures hier soir… J'en écoutais un dernier pour être sûr qu'elle n'ai pas annulée et la j'entendis quelque chose de bizarre…

Une respiration haletante, comme si ça venait de loin, de légers bruits de gorges et puis une voix que je reconnu de suite…

- …….Sally… Sally, … Pas ce soir…. Préparation commémoration… Mort… Tous mort… Il va tous vous tuer !… Il est devenu fou…

- Sixtina… ! C'est de la TCI… !

- Aller… Duo réponds !!

- Allô ? commissaire Maxwell ?

- Duo ! Je viens d'être témoin d'un phénomène de TCI…

- De la transcommunication instrumental ?! Prends la cassette Heero, et ramène-la !

- Bien, je raccroche…

La radio s'alluma alors d'elle-même à l'autre pôle dans un son mal réglé déchirant :

-…Heero… Heero… Je sais que tu es là !… Danger…Meurtre… Vite … Azura… Hôtel… Pas de numéro… 7…Vite…Court…!

- Oh mon dieu !

Fin du chapitre 6

TCI : Transcomunication instrumentale, consiste à recevoir des messages de l'au-delà. Par la radio, la télé, tout ce qui émet de l'image et du son…


	7. Chapter 7

L'histoire d'une vengeance

Chapitre 7 :le numéro 7

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note :la nuit se lève la lune s'élève…. Mes mauvaises nuits sans Indochine

Résumer :Sixtina essaie de rentrer en contact avec Heero par TCI, et d'ainsi lui annoncer une mort prochaine…

le numéro 7

~Auteur~

Heero et Duo se rendent compte de la disparition de Sally, Ilde et Howard, mais comme dans tout bon crime parfait, pas de corps pas de crime, la liste ce raccourci, le prochain qui mourra sera le chiffre 7, la septième victime du septième chapitre, mort a l'hôtel, chambre 7, septième étage….Vive le 7 mdr…

~Yuna~

-ton frère est bizarre

-tu trouve aussi

-oui

Mon téléphone se mis alors a sonner

-allô c'est Heero rendez vous chez moi le plus vite possible

-qu'est-ce qui à, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-TCI

-TCI ? j'arrive !

-c'est quoi de la TCI ?

-viens, je t'expliquerais ?

…

~Auteur~

La troupe c'est rassemblée chez Heero, d'abord Heero, Duo , puis Lukas et Yuna… Ce que Heero devait leur présenter n'aurait pas ça place dans un commissariat, de la TCI, l'auteur des anciens meurtres qui dénonce les actes de son successeur ….

~Heero~

Ils sont entré et j'ai fermé la porte à clef

-personne ne doit entendre ça

-tu as raison

-c'est quoi exactement

-c'est le défunt qui prends contact avec les vivants par ce qui est audio et visuel

-merde c'est pas rassurant

-même si c'est ta dulcinée

-arrête

-vas-y Heero

-bien, nous y allons asseyiez-vous, c'est mieux !

-….Sally…Sally, … pas ce soir,…. préparation commémoration, …. Mort…tous mort, …il va tous vous tuer….il est devenu fou….

-mais qui c'est ?

La télévision c'est allumée d'elle même sur une chaîne sans nom, où il y avait son visage

-pas cette question …. Je ne peux pas vous le dire … numéro 7, 

-Seto

-faites quelque chose avant que …. Tous mort …a vous, le dernière espoir…vite ….

-ça veut dire que l'assassin c'est Seto

-c'est ça ou alors il est en danger

…

~Seto~

Voilà quelque minute qu'il était arrivé directement je lui avais sauté dessus, il était à moitié nu sur mon lit, dans mes bras, il était étrange comme si il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis longtemps, depuis ce jour là….

~l'assassin~

C'était la seule solution coucher avec lui, cette solution me dégoûtais mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, j'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera …J'avais enduis mon phallus d'un extrait liquide de Digitale, poison mortel, à l'instant où il mettra mon membre dans sa bouche, il mourra, seulement je n'avais pas calculé que Seto n'était pas n'importe quel homme, il alla jusque au bout de la chose avant de ce mettre à agoniser, complètement nu à mes côtés couvert de son sperme, j'avala l'antidote et repartit sans même prendre le temps de nettoyer derrière moi le temps que les analyses se fassent ma tache sera déjà achevée…

~Yuna~

Je suis arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel, et ne vit personnes c'est en y regardant de plus près que j'ai vu Seto agonisant sur son lit, je l'ai recouvert d'un draps et l'écouta

-il ….il m'a empoisonné

-qui ? dis moi qui c'est ?

-T ….Trowa

et il s'abandonna au méandre de la mort, mes yeux se fixèrent sur les autres

-allons y me dis Lukas décidé ….

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. Chapter 8

L'histoire d'une vengeance

Chapitre 8 :ultime opus 

Auteur :Téyana Yénéashi

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :angst, drame, Shonen-ai et bien d'autre chose

Couple :surprise

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note :la nuit se lève la lune s'élève…. Mes mauvaises nuits sans Indochine

Résumer :Seto s'en vas dénonçant l'assassin à Yuna et les autres, dans cette dernière bataille qui survivra…

ultime opus

~Trowa~

J'avais appelé Catherine pour qu'elle me rejoigne plus tôt à la commémoration, La salle était obscure Théâtrale, digne du plus grand des opéras, du plus grand film d'horreur, le labyrinthe qui me les amènera un par un aura raison de leur vie, de leurs rêves de leurs espoirs, il perdront tout comme j'ai perdu…

-Trowa, Trowa, ne fait pas ça, non …

-pardon Catherine

-mais pourquoi, pourquoi me tuer ? je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal

-parce que vous devez tous mourir…on sera tous réuni

-ça ne le fera pas revenir

-non pardon

J'ai tuer ma sœur… je l'ai tuer et pourtant pourquoi je n'ai pas mal, aucune douleur ne surpassera celle que je porte déjà …

~Yuna~

Il n'y avait personne chez Trowa, dans une heure la commémoration allait débuter, mais qui serait encore vivant il n'y a que là qu'on pourrait voir Trowa…

-tu es sûre que c'est bien ici Heero

-oui Yuna, c'est ici

-c'est endroit est étrange et lugubre

-venez on reste ensemble

Le couloir que nous avions suivit s'arrêtais à deux autre couloir, je suis entrée avec Duo dans un des couloirs alors que Heero et Lukas prirent l'autre pour vérifier toute occasion de trouver Trowa , c'est alors qu'un énorme rideau de fer s'abattit derrière nous nous étions bloquer, séparer. On ne les entendait que faiblement derrière cette épaisse couche de métal

-faites attention a vous, viens Duo

Encore une fois on s'est retrouvé face a deux chemin

-bon Duo nous n'avons pas le choix, tu as une arme ?

-oui

-n'hésite pas a te défendre

-fait bien attention a toi

-toi aussi

Je continua seul a travers le couloir et me retrouva face a une porte, je l'ouvris et me retrouva au milieu d'une scène, dans le noir, les projecteurs s'allumèrent me montrant l'horreur autour de moi, Je tourna la tête et aperçu, les cadavres de Sally, Howard et Ilde, je senti alors une main m'attraper la jambe

-pars dépêche toi dit-elle haletante, mourante

-Catherine !

-vite pars

-Yuna, je me doutais que tu serais la première a arrivé

-Trowa !

-ce sera bientôt fini je vais devoir te tuer

-tu ne peux pas

-et pourquoi ?

-je suis la fille illégitime de la mère de Quatre, je suis sa sœur, comme Sixti, ne me tue pas Trowa, tu ne sais pas le mal que tu leur fera

-ne la tue pas

-Lukas va t'en

-ne la tue pas je l'aime

-tu n'as pas le droit

-nooooon Lukas

-votre amour, comme celui d'Heero et Duo sont une offense a ce que j'ai perdu, je m'oppose a ce que vous vous aimiez, car j'ai tout perdu a cause de vous tous

- c'est faux, c'est la guerre qui nous a pris Quatre, et ça me fait souffrir autant que toi …

-non car tu l'aimais pas comme moi je l'aimais

-Yuna !

-Duo va t'en dis-je m'interposant

-recule je m'en charge

Il m'a poussée et c'est directement pris une balle dans l'épaule, je me suis penchée sur lui

-fait le mort et donne moi ton arme

Je me tourna vers Trowa sans qu'il ne voit ce que j'avais a présent

-maintenant c'est entre toi et moi tu ne détruira pas ma famille, il ne me reste que presque rien j'ai autant de raison que toi d'être en colère, mais nous on en peux rien, je veux que tu revienne près de moi SIXTINA….

-mon dieu, dit-il perdu par ce qu'il y avait a mes côtés, une ombre juste une lueur, son image qui flottait Sixtina

-arrête Trowa, il est avec moi

-je t'en prie Trowa arrête ne leur fait pas plus de mal, c'est fini….

-emmène moi, je veux partir avec toi

-viens on s'en va

J'ai tirer pour qu'il aille au paradis, Heero était planté devant la porte et ne disait rien, quand il sont parti, j'ai senti comme si mon âme quittait mon corps, mais Heero m'a rattrapée de justesse

-partons emmenons les blessés et appelons les collègues, c'est terminé ….c'est terminé….Reste ici…

~Auteur~

La vie a repris son cours dans la colonie, Lukas et Yuna habite chez les Winner et Heero et Duo traverse les épreuves ensemble, plus rien ne semble impossible même pas que deux homme qui s'aiment ont un fils ….

Fin


End file.
